Die Sommersonnenfeier
Die Sommersonnenfeier ist die siebzehnte Folge der neunte Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertzwölfte der Serie. Twilight ist entschlossen Celestias und Lunas letzte Sommersonnenfeier unvergesslich zu machen. Doch die Dinge laufen furchtbar Schief. Inhalt Der Plan Weil es Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek nicht gelang Grogars Glocke zu hohlen (Siehe: Freunde und Feinde), macht er sich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Magiequelle um die Mane 6 zu besiegen und verlässt das Versteck. Was er nicht ahnt ist das seine „Handlanger“ ihn hintergehen und plane Grogar mit seiner eigenen Glocke zu besiegen. Sie müssen nur noch herausfinden wie man das Ding einsetzt. Dazu fällt Cozy ein wie Twilight mal erwähnte das es in den Canterlot Archiven einen geheimen Bereich gibt. Was den Schurken einen Versuch wert ist. Die letzte Sommersonnenfeier In Canterlot kommen Celestia und Luna nach Twilight und Spike sehen, die sich auf ihr bitten um die Planung der Sommersonnenfeier kümmern, zu ihrer Überraschung geht es hier wesentlich entspannter zu als erwartet. Twilight erzählt das sie, mal abgesehen vom Quizabend neulich (Siehe: Der Quiz-Galopp), seit der königlichen Schwanen Zeremonie (Siehe: Prinzessinnen-Urlaub) große Fortschritte gemacht hat. Sie möchte mit der Sommersonnenfeier den Schwestern zeigen was sie alles gelernt hat, Twilight gibt Arbeit an andere weiter und vertraut denen. Was auch der Grund ist warum die Schwestern mit Twilight reden wollen. Den Wahrscheinlich wird dies die letzte Sommersonnenfeier die sie planen muss. Bei der Feier ging es immer um die Schwestern und Celestias Sieg über Luna, die damals noch Nightmare Moon war und dank den Mane 6 auch um ihre Versöhnung, (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 & Teil 2). Da die Prinzessinnen nun zurücktreten sehen sie kein Notwendigkeit mehr für die Feier. Sie haben entschieden das genau jetzt der rechte Zeitpunkt ist Abzudanken. Twilight und ihre Freunde haben Beweisen das sie Equestria regieren können, also wird heute die Letzte Sommersonnenfeier zelebriert. Dann wird Equestria das alte hinter sich lassen und sich dem Neuen öffnen. Luna gibt Twilight das Sonne-Mond-Amulett. Änderungen in letzter Minute Wenig Später bespricht Twilight die Lage mit ihren Freunden. Überraschend geht es Twilight, die sonst durch drehen würde, trotz der umstehende gut. Sie hat beschlossen das diese Letzte feier die Schönste überhaupt werden soll. Obwohl schon alles Vorbereitet ist möchte Twilight einige Änderungen vornehmen für die sie die Hilfe ihrer Freunde braucht. Da erscheint Discord für den sich das alles auf positive Art chaotisch anhört. Und da er Celestia und Luna schon viel länger kennt, er hat sie terrorisiert sie haben ihn in Stein verwandelt (Siehe: Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 und Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle -- Teil 2,), darf er das Ereignis auf keinen Fall nicht verpassen. So wie Discord das sieht kommt er genau rechtzeitig zum „Twilight gibt ihren Freunden eine viel zu lange und Viel zu detaillierte Liste“ Top event. Doch diesmal überrascht Twilight alle und gibt ihren Freunden, abgesehen von Discord, lediglich kleinen Karteikärtchen, denn für sie ist Schluss mit verrückten Listen und Schluss mit der Durchdreherei. Sie weiß das sie mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde das alles hin bekommt. Discord findet Charakterweiterentwicklung langweilig und bittet auch um eine Karteikarte. Nach dem das erledigt ist geht Twilight ihre Rede Umschreiben und Discord, der vor Sonnenaufgang noch viel zu tun hat, Zaubert alle zu ihren Aufgaben. Auf dem Schleichweg zur selben Zeit treffen Chrysalis, Cozy und Tirek in Canterlot ein und peilen aus einer dunklen Gasse die Lage. Trotz der Aktivitäten für das Fest sieht Chrysalis kein Problem ins Schloss zu kommen. Da weißt Tirek auf die Ventilatoren hin die unbefugte Anflüge auf das Schloss verhindern sollen. Für Chrysalis spielt das keinen rolle und sie verwandelt sich in Mitglied der königlichen Garde. Gleich darauf trottet sie auf das Tor zu, an den Wachposten kommt sie locker vorbei aber nicht durch das Tor. Als sie versucht den Wachen zu befehlen das Tor zu öffnen kommt noch einen Wache die einfach mit ihrer magischen Medaile auf macht. Dummer weiße bleibt das Tor nicht lang genug offen und reagiert auch nicht auf Chrysalis nachgemachte Medaille. Schnell behaupte sie Einfach das die mal wieder spinnt ist und zieht sich zurück. Planänderung Zurück in der Gasse erzählt Chrysalis ihren Komplizen das die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt wurden, womit das vorhaben viel schwieriger wird als erwartet. Da erscheint Discord mit Twilights Freunden ein Stück von ihnen entfernt. Laut den Karten sollen Applejack und Pinkie Pie, Braeburn und den Appleloosa Ponys die Menüänderungen. Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy sollen den Cloudsdale Pegasi die Wetteränderungen geben. Rarity und Spike sollen der Einhorntruppe Flammendes Himmelsfeuerwerk Twilights neuste Vision mitteilen. Discord solle zu einhundert Prozent sicherstellen das er nichts discordiges tut. Die Freunde teilen sich auf. Die Schurken haben alles belauscht. Angesichts der Umstände, erhöhte Sicherheit auf einer überfüllten Feier bei der Twilights Freunde überall herumschwirren, Sieht Tirek ihr Vorhaben als Unmöglich. Chrysalis ist da ganz andere Meinung. Sie müssen von sich ablenken, dazu passt ihr die Feier gut in den Kram und sie hat schon einen Plan. Tirek und die Erdponys Wenig später haben bei den Appleloosa Ponys Applejack und Pinkie Breaburn Twilights Änderungswünsche mitgeteilt. Es wird zwar nicht leicht aber Brae meint das sie die neuen Kekse vor Sonnenaufgang fertig bekommen. Sie könnten aber in Schwierigkeiten kommen wen Pinkie vorzukosten, wo bei sie alles aufisst. Da sie eh fertig sind schleppt Applejack sie ab. Kaum sind sie weg fängt Tirek der sich in den nahen Büschen versteckt an den Erdpony die Magie abzusaugen wodurch sie ganz schwach werden. Auch Breaburn erwischt es, er denkt es liegt am Essen und Warnt die Ponys davor. Fluchtartig verlassen alle den Platz. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Tirek um noch einen Kuchen mitgehen zu lassen. Cozy Glow und Feather Flatterfly Zur selben Zeit teilen Rainbow und Fluttershy dem Wetterverantwortlichen Feather Flatterfly Twilights Änderungswünsche mit. Dieser weiß gar nicht wo er mit den Änderungen anfangen soll. Fluttersyh kann ihn zwar beruhigen, doch für Arbeit unter Druck ist er nicht geschaffen. Kaum sind die Freundinnen weg tritt Cozy an Feather und bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Sie will sich um die Kleinigkeiten kümmern während er sich um das große ganze kümmern kann. Das hört sich für Feather gut an. Fire Flare und Crackle Cosette Unterdessen überbringen Rarity und Spike der Feuerwerks Chefin Fire Flare Twilights Änderungswünsche. Flare sieht in diesen keinerlei Probleme, sie freut sich über große Aufgaben da ihre Gruppe das Publikum erstaunen will. Sogleich macht sie sich mit ihren Leuten an die Proben für die neue Show. Kaum sind die Freunde weg, tritt Chrysalis getarnt als Einhorn Crackle Cosette an die Gruppe heran und redet ihnen ein das magische Einhörner als mächtigste Ponys im Land für größeres bestimmt sind als einfaches Feuerwerken. Das Bringt die Gruppe ins Grübeln. Vorfreude Im Schloss freuen sich die Freunde auf die Feier. Discord hat sogar brav aufgepasst das er nichts anstellt. Da kommen Celestia und Luna dazu, ihnen ist eingefallen das Twilight letztes mal Schwierigkeiten hatte Sonne und Mond mit dem Amulett aufgehen zu lassen und dachten das eine Übungsstunden vor den Feierlichkeiten gut wäre. Twilight dankt noch ihren Freunden und geht mit den Schwestern. Die Freunde sind Stolz auf Twilight, das sie endlich erkannt hat das sich alles zum guten wendet auch wen sie nicht jedes kleine Detail selbst beaufsichtigt. Etwas Stimmt nicht Da taucht Breaburn auf der ihnen völlig entkräftet berichtet das die Erdponys krank sind und es kein Essen gibt, bevor er ohnmächtig wird. Einen Wache eilt herbei und meldet das was mit dem Wetter nicht stimmt, da soll ein Hurrikan los sein. Zu guter letzt kommt Fire und möchte von Rarity das sie den Hoheiten mitteilt das ihre Gruppe nicht auftreten wird, da ihnen das Feuerwerk unter ihrer würde ist und meinen besseres verdient zu haben. Die Freunde verstehen gar nicht was los. Bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster stellen sie fest das draußen das Totale Chaos herrscht, Discord beteuert aber das er es nicht war. Da kommt Twilight schon zurück weil sie noch ein Paar Kärtchen vergessen hat. Applejack will ihr schon alles sagen, da setzt Rainbow sie in den Glauben das alles in Ordnung ist. Als Twilight wieder weg ist Erklärt Rarity Applejack auf Nachfrage das Twilight endlich gelernt hat sich nicht zu sehr stressen zu lassen. Wen sie erfährt das plötzlich alles schief läuft würde es sie erschüttern. Sie wäre vermutlich sehr aufgebracht und würde auf der stelle durch drehen. Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Pinkie schlägt vor das sie schnell alles in Ordnung bringen bevor Twilight was mitkriegt, dann brauchen sie gar nicht lügen. Sie brauchen nur ein Wunder Discord meint das er bestimmt alles in Ordnung bringen kann, doch ist nicht das wahre Wunder hier nicht das Wunder der Teamarbeit und der Charakterbildung. In diesem Sinne zaubert er sich weg. Fluttershy gibt ihm recht, Twilight braucht ihre Freunde, was auch passiert ist, sie kriegen es schon hin. Was allerdings ein hartes Stück Arbeit wird. Die Schurken freuen sich das ihr Plan so gut aufgeht. Das Rätsel der Erdponys Wenig später sehen sich Applejack und Pinkie die entkräfteten Erdponys an. Könne aber nicht feststellen was ihnen fehlt. Der Kuchen Scheidet schon mal aus, da Pinkie auch von dem gegessen hat und Putzmunter ist. Zur selben Zeit entzieht Tirek der Wache am Schlosstor die Magie, so das die Schurken sich mit seiner Medaile ungehindert Zugang verschaffen können. Gegen den Sturm Rainbow versucht mit Hilfe der Wonderbolts das Wetter wieder unter Kontrolle zubekommen während Fluttershy dem völlig deprimierten Feather gut zu zu reden, der nicht versteht wie das passieren konnte. Das ein Blitz Rainbow vom Himmel hohlt macht die Sache nicht besser. Unterdessen suchen die Schurken noch die Archive, wobei sie versehentlich eine schlafende Wachgans wecken die nach dem rechten sehen geht. Das streben nach Höherem Rarity und Spike versuchen mit Fire zu reden die und herauszufinden warum sie plötzlich nach höherem als Feuerwerk strebt. Im Schloss kann Chrysalis der Wachgans, als eine der ihren, vortäuschen das alles in Ordnung ist. Inzwischen haben die Schurken die Archive gefunden und Cozy das Schloss geknackt. Es wird Schlimmer Als die Prinzessinnen mit der Übungsstunde fertig sind spazieren sie geradewegs in totale Chaos. Das Discord auch wen er es nicht gemacht hat recht unterhaltsam findet. Pinkie hat einen Riesenkessel Suppe organisiert. Rarity arbeitet daran die Einhörner zur Vernunft zu bekommen. Feather Flatterfly kriecht aus Scham vor Twilight und entschuldigt sich für das Unwetter mit dem Rainbow noch alle Hufe voll hat. Applejack macht den anderen Vorwürfe das es eine schlechte Idee war, aber ja nie einer auf sie hören will. Dreht Twilight durch? Jetzt reicht es Twilight und sie nimmt ihre Freunde beiseite um mal unter Vierzehnaugen mit ihnen zu reden. Schnell erklären sie ihr das zu nächst alles bestens lief aber dann plötzlich war alles anders. Sie haben versucht es selber zu klären. Twilight haben sie nichts gesagt weil sie nicht wollten das sie durchdreht, was sich jetzt nach einem ziemlich miesen Plan anhört. Gespannt harrt Discord dem großen Moment von Twilights Explosion. Doch Twilight versichert ihren Freunden das sie sich wirklich geändert hat, in Panik zu geraten löst rein gar nichts. Aber sie können alle Probleme wieder aus dem Weg schaffen so lange sie immer zusammen halten. Was sich für Celestia nach einer wahren Anführerin anhört. Die Schwestern bieten ihre Hilfe an und Twilight stellt einen Plan auf. Ordnung Während die Freunde das Chaos entwirren, finden die Schurken in den Archiven ein Buch über magische Glocken. Etwas später beginnt die Feier wie geplant. Ein neuer Tag Der große Moment ist gekommen und Twilight lässt auf der Bühne mit Celestia und Luna die Sonne aufgehen. Twilight ergreift das Wort und verkündet den Ponys das man nicht die Nacht fürchten soll sondern sie sich lieber auf den neuen Tag freuen sollen. Es betrübt sie das dies die Letzte Sommersonnenfeier gewesen ist. Den sie haben etwas viel wichtigeres zu feiern als das. Es gibt zwei Ponys die über sie gewacht haben, Tag und Nacht, so lange sie sich erinnern können. Man wird nicht mehr ihrem Kampf oder ihrer Versöhnung gedenken. Stadtessen wollen sie an diesem Tag feiern wie viel die beiden Prinzessinnen ihnen bedeuten. Von heute an feiern sie diesen Tag als das Fest der zwei Schwestern. Die beiden sind so ergriffen das sie nicht wissen was sie dazu sagen sollen. Bereit für alles Twilight geht zu ihren Freunden die einerseits begeistert sind von ihrem Einfall und sich andererseits entschuldigen wollen. Twilight sagte ihnen das sie sich geändert hat und sie hätten ihr vertrauen sollen. Wen sie also das nächste mal sagt sie wird nicht durchdrehen, werden sie ihr glauben. Das findet Twilight gut, den es wird sicher viele Dinge geben bei denen sie die Hilfe ihrer Freunde braucht. Darauf eine große Umarmung. Discord beobachtet das ganze aus der Ferne und hat das Gefühl das Twilight tatsächlich auf alles Vorbereitet ist. Der nächste Schritt Etwas später kehrt Grogar in sein Versteck zurück wo ihn Chrysalis, Cozy und Tirek schon erwarten. Er erzählt ihnen das er gefunden hat was er wollte und es sich gleich Morgen hohlen wird, so wie er zurückkehrt können sie endlich die Equestria an sich reißen. Nun zieht er sich zurück. Tirek Schmollt weil er den Erdponys die Magie zurückgeben musste, aber sie währen sonst aufgeflogen. Cozy ist auch nicht begeistert das sie die Feier nicht komplett zerstören konnten, aber sie hört man sich nicht beschweren. Da stellt Chrysalis klar das sie nicht zerstören wollten sondern ablenken. Jetzt haben sie genau das was sie brauchen, eine Gebrauchsanweisung für Grogars Glocke. Tirek will keinen Zeit verschwenden, den sie müssen mit der Glocke umgehen können bevor Grogar zurückkehrt. Da mach sich Chrysalis keinen Kopf, wo sie doch bis her allen einen Schritt voraus waren. Dazu merkt Cozy an das es trotz allem ungeheuer einfach war all die Ponys gegen einander aufzubringen. Dem stimmt Chrysalis zu und meint das sie darauf nochmal einen Gedanken verschwenden sollten. Galerie Navboxen Kategorie:Neunte Staffel en:The Summer Sun Setback